Destiny Island Adventures! Side Stories
by kirabook
Summary: Side Stories that were pre-planned and never made it into the main story: Destiny Island Adventures! Enjoy the playful life of Sora and Roxas on Destiny Islands. The stories aren't in order of when they happened.
1. Tea Party

**A/N**: Hello All! And well to my... I guess this would be my second fic, though I don't consider it one since they are only side stories. *clears throat* Anyway, these are scenes that were thought up to be included in the main fic Destiny Island Adventures!, but didn't quite make it into the chapters or wouldn't have fit otherwise. So, I thought the ideas were still good, so I just wanted people to see what could have been! XD

I don't know how often I'll be uPdating these, and I only even started writing them because my internet has been constantly down of late and some of my main fic writing has been a tad halted because I can't watch BBS cutscene videos because my internet sucks so bad DX. So, I bring you, my boredom!

**TIME:** Like I said in the summary, the stories aren't in order by the chapter and in each chapter, I'll let you know around the time the event might have taken place. This one, probably around... ch.5? Maybe 4. So, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the silly side story plots!

* * *

**Tea Party!**

"What do we do Roxas?!" Sora panicked. They were both hiding in an alley with Roxas nearest the entrance as a look out.

"Shut up Sora! They'll find us and we'll have to do _that_ again..." Roxas stated as bad memories made themselves known. Both waited for what felt like forever before they felt it was safe to move. As sneakily as they could, the exited the alley and ran to hide in a bush located in the park. They hid there for about another five minutes before they decided to just make a run for it back home; they were faster than _them_ anyway.

In a mad dash, Sora and Roxas sped home with all their might, determined not to be caught again. If Riku ever saw them like _that_, they would never live it down. Just as they rounded the corner, Roxas suddenly halted and pulled Sora back behind the corner by his collar, causing him to choke slightly.

"What are you doing Roxas?!" Sora complained as he rubbed his neck sorely. Roxas hushed him with a finger and pointed around the corner. Confused, Sora peeked around the corner to find Kairi and Naminé standing directly in the middle of the street. Sora clicked his teeth in frustration. They had to take this road to get home!

"What should we do?" Roxas questioned. Usually he was the one in charge of coming up with a plan, but everyone in a while, Sora was able to come up with something to get them out of a pickle. Sora pulled back and adopted a thoughtful expression.

"I got it!" He exclaimed. Roxas immediately hit him upside the head for being so loud. "Sorry." He said sheepishly as he rubbed his new sore spot. "Okay Roxas, all we have to do is get some big leaves and cover ourselves with them. That way, Kairi and Naminé will think we're just trees walking by." Sora reasoned. Roxas thought it over before agreeing.

* * *

"We can't let them escape this time, okay Naminé? We don't have enough people without them." Kairi complained as she squinted her eyes and stared down the street. Naminé simply nodded in approval and also observed the street waiting for the boys to walk by.

"Hey Naminé?"

"Yeah?"

"...Do trees walk?" Naminé thought for a moment for shaking her head negatively.

"They can't walk because they have those root thing in the ground, like flowers." Naminé explained.

"Then why are those moving?" Kairi asked confused. Naminé looked over to see two 'trees' quickly walking by. But these trees had feet that had the same shoes as Sora and Roxas. Naminé narrowed her eyes suspiciously and summoned Kairi closer.

"Kairi, that is Sora and Roxas dressed up as trees." Naminé whispered. Kairi gasped softly in realization.

"Those guys thought they could get away huh?" She paused before she signaled Naminé to follow her lead. They both jogged a bit ahead of the 'walking trees' and stood directly in their path.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sora whispered.

"Be quiet Sora! The might hear you." Roxas scolded as he continued walking. They were walking fine for a moment before Roxas suddenly crashed into something, causing Sora to crash into him.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. I think I crashed into a house." Roxas explained.

"I'm not a house!" A voice denied, causing both boys to freeze in shock. They both stood as still as they could before they peaked through the leaves that covered them to find Kairi and Naminé standing in front of them.

"RUN!" Sora yelled as he and Roxas both ditched their leaves and tried to take off, but Naminé and Kairi jumped on them before they could get very far.

"Let us go!" Roxas protested as he tried to get Kairi off his back.

"No way! We don't have enough people, so you have to play whether you want to or not!" Kairi insisted.

* * *

"Ms. Sora, would you like some tea?" Naminé asked with a fake British accent. She turned to Sora who was dressed in a frilly yellow dress and a hat to match. He also had on some bright red lipstick Naminé and Kairi borrowed from their aunt for the occasion. Downcast, he only solemnly nodded as an answer.

"Do you want some too Ms. Roxas?" She asked again as she turned to Roxas. He had on a silky pink gown and had a big pink bow in his hair. He also had on bright red lipstick. He shook his head negatively, causing Kairi to giggle.

"Of course you do! Who doesn't want tea at a tea party! And as a special treat, I'll give you three lumps of sugar." She said happily, also using a fake British accent.

Kairi and Naminé managed to drag the boys to their house and forced them into their dress clothes for their tea party. Normally they used stuffed dolls, but Sora and Roxas were the perfect guests for their party.

Naminé hummed as she pretended to pour tea into their cups and Kairi made fake plopping noises as she pretended to drop sugar cubes into their cups.

"Okay, tell us how it tastes!" Kairi encouraged as she looked at them with hopeful eyes. Sora and Roxas looked at each other with desperate expression before grabbing the cups. Before they could pretend to drink their tea, Naminé stopped them.

"You aren't holding the cups right. Remember how we told you to hold them?" Roxas and Sora gave each other one last glance before they both made sure their pinky fingers were pointing straight out. They slowly brought them up to their lips and pretended to slurp.

"Well?" Kairi asked impatiently.

"I-it's delicious!" Sora exclaimed as he imitated his best girly voice.

Just as he finished speaking, the bedroom door slowly crept open to reveal a seemingly stunned Riku. The hole room was enveloped in silence as Riku simply stared at the scene in front of him with his mouth slightly ajar. Sora and Roxas looked absolutely ridiculous and pitiful. Normally, he would laugh, but the scene was just too unexpected.

"Hey Riku! Do you want to join our tea party? We have one green dress left." Kairi informed. The room became deathly silent once again, only to be interrupted by Riku's slow and careful footsteps backwards and the slow creaking of the door as he shut it. One could easily could hear his running feet echo in the hallways through the door.

Riku felt so sorry for Sora and Roxas, that he dared not bring up the incident again.

Next Story! : **Lightning Storms**

* * *

**P.S:** Hopefully, the new chapter for Destiny Island Adventures! will be posted tomorrow or so! It's being betaed right nao! And I'll explain why I didn't update last week! :3

And if you haven't checked out Destiny Island Adventures!, please do! The plot is picking up. (he he he)

(15 minutes to save this .... 15.... XP)


	2. Lighting Storms

**A/N**: Hello All! 'WHERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE MAIN FIC?' you ask? Well this week (again U_U), Both me and my beta happened to be busy! XD No worries though! Next week is my last week of school (BYE BYE HIGH SCHOOL! FOREVER!), so updates should got back to their weekly release! For now, enjoy this little side story!

**TIME:** This happens at least 6 months before Ven receives his letter to go to LoD. :D If you don't know what I'm talking about, please read Ch.11 of the main fic! XD

Disclaimer: I only own the silly side story plots!

* * *

**Lightning Storms**

"Alright boys, I have to leave now, but I want you two to behave!" Their mother scolded. "Venny will be here shortly from his after school activity, so until then, I want both of you to sit down and no horseplay. Okay?"

Both nodded, Sora having a big grin on his face knowing he wouldn't listen to her at all. He smile slightly drooped when she specifically turned to him.

"If I come home and find out you didn't listen to me, you're going to get the spanking of a lifetime Sora." She reminded. This time, he nodded with a slight frown. She moved to the door with the boys temporarily trailing behind her. She opened the door and quickly turned around to give each a kiss on the forehead.

"You boys be good for mommy, okay? And behave for Venny."

"Okay mommy!" They said in unison as they watched her exit the house and lock the door behind her.

Sora waited until couldn't hear her footsteps before he turned to Roxas eagerly.

"Hey Roxas? Wanna have a pillow fight? I'll even let you have the big pillow." Sora bargained. In response, Roxas yawned and slowly walked to the couch before climbing on top.

"Mommy said no horseplayin' until Venny gets here." Roxas announced.

"But we aren't 'horse' playin'! We're pillow playin'." He corrected. Roxas sighed and turned his attention to the TV. Nothing was really on, but he figured being bored with the TV was better that getting in trouble with their mom.

Seeing Roxas content with watching TV, Sora huffed indignantly and joined his brother on the couch. Both sat boredly on the couch, eventually falling asleep unintentionally.

* * *

Ven sat in the gym assembly impatiently. He was supposed to be home thirty minutes ago to babysit his brothers, but he had to attend a mandatory school assembly after school for the rare opportunity to choose his own classes next school year. Never again would he be baking cookies in a frilly pink apron that girls would come by just to take pictures of him in. No, this time, he was definitely getting gym.

But the process was going very slow and it was dangerous to leave barely four year old;s at home by themselves. He gritted his teeth in worry as he looked at the clock. It was going on an hour and the principal was still going on and on about what a great future the school could have thanks to their students.

He sighed and slumped in his chair before looking at the high window located on the gym wall. To entertain himself, he watched the clouds go by and tried to make out shapes or animals, but all he could see was poofs and puffs. As the clouds rolled by, Ven noticed they were getting darker and darker, sure signs of a storm coming in.

He sat back up and watch the clouds intently, hoping it was just one cloud that happened to look dark, but his hopes were dashed when more dark clouds blacked the view of all the gym windows, drawing the attention of a few other students.

Ven taped his foot even more impatiently. The twins were pretty scared of lighting and thunder, much like he had been when he was young. He was hoping it would only rain. When would he learn to stop hoping?

* * *

Sora woke up with a start as a loud rumble made the house shake. He sat up quickly for the couch, noticing the rumble hadn't awakened Roxas. He flinched when another rumble shook the house, this time causing the lights to flicker, if only for a moment.

Afraid and confused, Sora climbed off the couch and quickly ran to the full length window located next to the door. He slightly pulled the curtain away and looked up into the sky to see slightly menacing dark gray clouds blocking out the blue skies and bright island sun.

Sora watched in horror as rain suddenly began to pour and the island viewable from his window became filled with hard rain that was nearly impossible to see through. Hand still grasped on the curtain, Sora turned to scan the living room for any signs of Venny.

"Venny?" Sora called loudly, but was only meet with more rumbling from the impending storm. Sora looked back outside to see if Venny was coming, but yelped loudly when he was blinded by bright lighting. Not even a minute after, the air was struck with a terrifying crash, causing Sora to yell and Roxas to awaken abruptly confused and terrified.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled running back to the couch. The room was filled again with bright light and was followed closely by another loud crash, making the twins scream fearfully.

* * *

"My little brothers are home by themselves in this storm and probably scared out of their wits! I have go home!" Ven argued to an assistant principal blocking the door to prevent students from leaving and going out into the vicious storm.

"Mr. Hikari. Like I said, I'm not allowed to let students leave at the time. The storm should be over soon, so just go and sign up for the classes you want to take. I'm sure you understand how rare of an opportunity this is." She replied firmly.

Ven looked back at the other busy students filling out forms at designated tables signing up for classes, but quickly turned back to her in determination.

"This will have to wait! I have to got to my brothers. I was supposed to be home almost two hours ago and now they're home by themselves in a thunderstorm! You have kids right? They must be scared of thunderstorms too." Ven tried.

"I'm sorry to inform you Ventus, but I don't have any children." She stated harshly.

_'Must have hit a soft spot.' _Ven snickered internally.

"Please just let me through!" Ven begged, trying to think of more to say.

"No." She replied, obviously annoyed with his persistence. Ven huffed impatiently.

"No wonder you don't have kids." He snorted. "I bet you don't even have a boyfriend, you stick in the mud." He replied under his breath, but loud enough so she could hear.

"MR. HIKARI!" She shouted angrily.

"Oh, so it's true? Maybe you should go out with some friends and party some time, exercise those old bones. Oh that's right, you don't have any friends because you'd rather keep a kid here who's trying to get home to his scared little brothers." He teased purposely with a foxy smile.

Face red with anger, she stepped forward menacingly, probably hoping to catch him and take him to her office, but she just fell into his trap. Once she had moved forward far enough, he used his signature speed to run around her and out the doors with ease, only to be pelted by harsh wind and rain.

"Ventus! Get back in the building right now!" She called after him as he ran towards home. He sighed to himself when she could no longer hear her yelling from behind.

_'There goes my gym class...'_ He thought sadly as he raced towards home, hoping the twins weren't scared to death.

He arrived on his lawn in worry and ran to the door as he fumbled with the house keys. He finally opened the door and rushed in soaked from head to toe in rain.

"Roxas! Sora!" He called as he slipped off his shoes, socks and jacket, in an effort to reduce water cleanup. His worry grew when he got no response and he quickly walked into the living room, calling them once again, but still getting no answer.

"Hey, it's okay I'm here now, so you can come out." Ven soothed as he searched some of the kitchen cabinets. When things like this happened, they always hid somewhere in the house. Ven hoped there wouldn't be a fire in the house because the twins would certainly hide then to, and nothing good would come from that.

"Come on guys! I'm sorry I'm late, but you have to come out." He tried as he opened their bedroom door. Though their beds were empty, he could hear them sniffling somewhere in the room. He looked to his immediate right from his position at the door to see the closet door cracked open.

He sighed quietly and approached the door, knowing they were in there because their sniffles became louder as he got closer. He got onto his knees and slowly opened the closet to see the twins with a blanket over their heads, not doubt scared out of their wits.

Ven carefully reached forward and grabbed the edge of the blanket before slowly pulling it up. The twin sat with their knees to their chest, eyes squeezed shut, and they used their hands to securely cover their ears.

Ven smiled a bit at the display and completely removed the covers from over them, causing the both to crack open an eye in questioning. Their scared expression quickly changed to happiness and relief, but before they were able to say anything, and bright lighting flash and crash of thunder shook the house, this time causing the lights to go off completely.

Both boys screamed again and hastily jumped on their brother in fear. Surprised by the unexpected hug, Ven fell on his bottom with both boys hugging him in a death grip and crying.

"It's scary Venny!" Roxas cried as he stuffed his tearful face into Ven's shirt.

"It's okay. I'm here now." He soothed repeatedly. By the time the storm had calmed to a simple light rain, both boys were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Ven came to school the next day resigned to his fate of wearing a frilly pink apron for another semester. He was sure from the stunt he pulled yesterday, the assistant principal was going to make his school career miserable; there was no way he was going to get gym now.

He arrived at the office and received his schedule, only to be shocked and confused. Not only had he gotten gym like he wanted, he had it for two periods instead of one. And there was a note at the bottom assuring him he would have it for the rest of the year.

Later that day, he met up with the gym teacher to express his confusion. The gym teacher said he was impressed with his running abilities he showed when he escaped from the principal and he felt his abilities shouldn't be wasted in a kitchen. He also said he had a bit of trouble, seeing as the assistant principal was doing everything she could to give him all remedial classes, but he used Ven's 'stick in the mud' comment and eventually got his way.

_'Luck must be on my side.'_ He thought with a grateful grin.

* * *

**P.S **If you haven't checked out Destiny Island Adventures!, please do! XD

(Why won't my hit counter work anymore? D8)


	3. Veggies

**A/N**: Hello All! So, here is another side chapter that was pretty easy to write... for the most part. I think I will have one fore you next Wednesday also. :D

**_The next chapter to the main fic will come soon! XD_**

**TIME:** This happens probably a few weeks after Ven has left on his 'training'. Nothing seems amiss as of yet for their mother.

Disclaimer: I only own the silly side story plots!

* * *

**Veggies**

"...Mommy?"

"Yes Sora?" She responded as she looked away from her dishes to look at the Sora and Roxas eating dinner. "Do you need something?"

"Can we get a puppy?" He asked suddenly, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"... Why do you want a dog all the sudden?"

"Because..." He answered, as if it were an answer at all. Roxas simply rolled his eyes, having a good idea why his twin would want one.

"Because...?" She questioned. Sora huffed impatiently and crossed his arms.

"I just want a doggie. Can we get one? Pleaseeee." He begged.

"No until you tell me why you want one." She replied, turning back to her dishes.

"Why can' we just get one?" Sora whined, not wanting to reveal his intentions. She sighed and slightly turned around to him again.

"I'm not even going to think about it until you tell me why? Taking care of a dog is a lot of work. You have to bathe him, brush him, and feed him." She said sternly. Sora's face brightened at her last declaration.

"I can feed him a lot!" Sora announced loudly. She quirked an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh? And how are you going to do that? You don't have any dog food."

"I don' need dog food! I can just give him my green beans!" He said, pointing to his uneaten green beans still sitting on his plate. She narrowed her eyes in realization.

"So you only want a dog so it can eat your vegetables?" She clarified. He immediately nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah! Then I won' have to eat nasty vegg-"

"No dog." She interrupted. Roxas chuckled quietly at Sora's devastated expression.

"Whyyyy?" He whined again.

"Sora, you need to eat you vegetables to get big and strong like Ven. He even got invited for special training because he ate his vegetables. Even Roxas eats all his vegetables." She explained, half concentrated on scrubbing of milk stains from a cup. Puffing out his cheeks, Sora turned to Roxas next to him. Noticing his eyes one him, Roxas turned to Sora with a grin before eating another fork full of green beans. Sora stuck his tongue out in disgust and pushed his plate forward preparing to leave.

"Sora, you aren't allowed to leave until you finish your green beans." She ordered with her back still to him. Sora was about to protest, but stopped when Roxas softly jabbed him with his elbow.

"Just eat them. They not nasty." He informed, again taking another bite.

That night, Sora had a nightmare about man-eating green beans.

* * *

Their mother sat in her favorite armchair located in the living room as she read a book. Sora had gone out a couple of hours earlier with Riku, but Roxas had temporarily stayed behind to clean his side of the room; He made sure his side of their room was always cleaner than Sora's.

Her attention was half concentrated on her book when she spotted Roxas trying to sneak back into the kitchen with with two cans of air freshener, which they were strictly forbidden to touch.

"Roxas, why do you have air freshener?" She asked suddenly. Roxas yelped in surprise then looked at her in shame. She promptly closed her book and got up to approach him. "Didn't I tell you boys that you aren't allowed to use the air freshener?" She scolded as she took the can from him.

"But Sora made our room really stinky, so I made it smell better." He explained with a pout.

"...And why would that be?" She asked, already knowing something was up when Roxas looked away, most likely thinking up a lie.

"I-I don' know." He stumbled.

"Roxas. Why does the room stink?" She insisted.

"C-can I go outside now?" He asked suddenly. She looked down at him menacingly, hoping he would crack, but the most she got was gulping and twitching under her gaze. She sighed before she nodded in approval. Given the permission he needed, he quickly put on his shoes and bolted out of the door.

Looking down the hall in anticipation, she could already smell the air freshener like it was sprayed right in her face. Estimating the damage, she shook the cans to find them almost empty. That was the reason air freshener was forbidden; they always used the whole can in one go.

Sighing again, she made her way down the hallway, sneezing and coughing a few times from the strong smell of artificial spring flowers.

One would expect using a whole can of air freshener would surely deplete and completely cover any other smells that would stink up a room; but apparently, that is not the case in every situation. Along with the over powering smell of spring flowers was also the overpowering smell of rotten cheese, and a lot of rotten cheese.

Coughing again and covering her nose with the bottom of her shirt, she entered the room daringly, already looking around for what could possibly produce the strong smell. After fifteen minutes is seemingly useless searching and near suffocation, she finally turned to a pile of Sora's dirty clothes; clothes she had told him to take to the laundry room at least a week ago.

She approached the pile unwillingly, already knowing she found her target due to the strong smell not even her shirt could cover up any longer. Taking a deep breath, she took released her shirt from her nose and used both hands to dig into the pile, finding exactly what she was looking for at the bottom, as if waiting for her.

At the bottom, half wrapped up by a slimy napkin shamelessly stolen from the kitchen table was cheese covered broccoli they had had for dinner about three weeks ago. Neither the cheese or the broccoli looked like cheese or broccoli any longer.

The broccoli looked blackish brown and wilted and was covered with cheese that was spotted blue and looked more greenish than the usual golden yellow. Covering her nose and mouth in disgust, her 'punishment' was already being formulated.

"...I'm sure Sora will enjoy his dinner tonight..."

* * *

Their mother hummed gleefully as she placed a big bowl of macaroni and cheese, along with a bowl of mashed potatoes and green beans; mashed potatoes being one of Sora's favorite foods.

Much to Sora and Roxas's confusion, their mother packed Sora's plate with a lot of mashed potatoes, but only a little green beans; it was ALWAYS the opposite, but Sora didn't think much about it. He figured their mother finally understood that veggies were bad for him. After a long awkward dinner that involved their mother staring at Sora's plate it was finally finished, Sora having eaten more potatoes in one go than she previously allowed.

"Oh Sora, I'm so proud of you for eating your vegetables!" She announced, backs turned to them as she washed some dishes in the sink while they were still seated at the table for an ice cream desert. Sora and Roxas glanced at each other confused, both knowing Sora didn't even eat a bite of his green beans at all.

"But I didn' eat any vegetables..." Sora replied honestly, almost afraid he would get in trouble.

"Of course you did. I think that's the most vegetables you've ever eaten." She continued.

"...But I made sure none of my green beans got mixed in with my other food." He admitted quietly.

"I didn't say you ate all your green beans." She said in a light tone, turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder. "You ate all that cauliflower like a big boy." She confirmed, though it only added to his confusion.

"Cauliflower?" Sora repeated, unsure of it's pronunciation and what it was.

"Yes, cauliflower." She said, turning around again to 'wash the dishes'. "I mixed a whole lot into the mashed potatoes. Did it taste good?" She asked., causing him to nod slowly in naïve confusion.

"...Mommy, what is cauliflower?" He finally questioned. Pausing in her movements, she slowly turned around, revealing to have bundle of cauliflower in her hand.

"Don't you know Sora? People say cauliflower is like white broccoli. It's a very good **_vegetable_ **for you to eat." She finished with a triumphant smirk across her features. As soon as Sora's eyes landed on the stalk of cauliflower in her hand, he immediately paled, eying it with wide confused eyes, understanding dawning as he finally realized what the strange chunks in his mashed potatoes were. Roxas eyed the new vegetable with interest, only having seen it in stores pondered what it would taste like without mashed potatoes.

"Now that your cheesy broccoli has been avenged, you still get a spanken for hiding it in your room." She added on, still having a smile plastered on her face.

That night, Sora had nightmares of drowning in mashed potatoes with killer cauliflower sharks.

* * *

Welp! That's all I have...and the next short story chapter... involves a candy man... hur hur hur. *shifty eyes*

**P.S:** I have something planned for Ven in the future... and that would involve friends his age on the island before he got his letter. (ch.11 of the main fic)

So... if you have an OC that I could borrow... I'd be willing to try and use them? Because... I don't know if I want to add more FF characters that I could use later. Because these OC's won't be appearing in my main fic... (Hmm... maybe except one? XD Quick reference at least? CD XD) Anyway, so, please message me if you're interested...

**Requirements:**

Age: Ven's age at the time, 14

A good description of their appearance. Very good description please. U_U

A well thought out personality...

And... they won't showing any abilities at this time. XD So no need for ability descriptions.

Also, I might use your character at an even earlier time for Ven, so, if asked, could you possibly possibly provide their traits if they were about 11? XD Just something to think about if I do happen to ask you.

Toodles~!


	4. Candy!

**A/N**: Hello All! It's Wednesday! And I was able to finish this one up quickly! XD (Mostly because I thought it was HILARIOUS. But that's just my sense on humor. XD)

In all actually, this idea was spawned by a crazy RP session... o_O I don't know exactly how I thought it up, but hey. I blame Crimson for the Chitty Chatty Vanny ordeal. XD Just to let you all know, Vanitas HATES being called Vanny, but I do it anyway. =3

**_The next chapter to the main fic will come soon! XD_**

**TIME:** This is one of the chapters that can be classified as 'Most Likely didn't really Happen' XD. So, I guess Ven would have left by now, seeing as Vanny is in existence. XD

Disclaimer: I only own the silly side story plots!

* * *

"Mommy, can we stop by the candy store?" Sora and Roxas begged in unison. She had taken them with her to the grocery store and they were retuning home. Usually when they behaved in the grocery store and didn't act like wild monkey's, which they tended to do often, she let them buy a treat from the candy store. Though neither boys knew she made a deal with the Candy Store clerk to only give them sugar-free candy.

"Yes, you can both go get one. But only one. Okay?" She reiterated as she gave them some spare change with her free hand. Obviously too excited to care about the one candy rule, both boy quickly tightened the change in the fist before taking off towards the Candy Store not to far from their mother's sight.

Entering the store in a hurried rush, the twins immediately ran to the counter, Sora taking the opportunity to ring the bell set on the lower counter for the younger customers furiously. After a few rings, a husky man with white hair and rosy cheeks came up to the small counter with his usual heart warming smile.

"Well well well, I only know two little boys who ring my bell like that." He announced with a hearty chuckle. When Roxas and Sora were only a bit younger, both were convinced the man was Santa Claus; both still sorta did.

"Mister Candy Man!" Sora announced louder than needed before slamming down his change onto the counter. "Can we get some candy?"

"Of course you can Sora." He replied with a softer smile as he scooped up his change and kindly held out a hand for Roxas's change. Humming, the man open the register and deposited the change before turning around to grab two pieces of gum from the unmarked sugar-free section.

"Mister Candy Man?" Roxas voiced curiously as he returned with their candy.

"Yes Roxas?"

"Who makes all this candy anyway?" He asked while he unwrapped his gum carefully. Eyes widening a bit from the unexpected question, he bent down a bit lower, beckoning both boy closer with an index finger.

"...Do you really want to know?" He asked them seriously. Now highly interested, Roxas and Sora nodded enthusiastic eying the Candy Man with large curious eyes. Chuckling again at their behavior, the large man chuckled once more, taking a breath before giving them an explanation.

"Who can take a sunrise  
Sprinkle it in dew  
Cover it in chocolate  
and a miracle or two?

The Vanny Man  
The Vanny Man can  
The VANNY VAN can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good

Who can take a rainbow  
Wrap it is a sigh  
Soak it in the sun  
and make a strawberry lemon pie?"

"The Vanny Man?" Sora suggested curiously.

"The Vanny Man  
The Vanny Man can  
The VANNY VAN can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good."

The store clerk paused before only winking at the boys, putting an index fingers over his lips.

"But you have to keep it a secret. If the Vanny Man every found out that you guys know he makes candy, he'll take it all away and there will never be anymore candy." He informed, hiding a grin and some laughter as their faces exploded with surprise, understanding, and strange determination.

"And you should never ever say his name more than five times in one day, or else he will come after you and he'll make sure you can never eat candy again." He continued with a serious expression. They both nodded again, now showing a little fear in their expressions. Nodding himself, the Candy man smiled before patting them both on the head soothingly.

"Now, I think both of you have been in here for quite a while. Your mother is waiting for you outside isn't she?" The boys twitched as if they just remembered before suddenly turning to exit.

"Thanks for the candy Candy Man!" They shouted as they left through the door. Still with a warm smile on his face, he simply waved as they left, looking through the shops window to make sure they met with their mom before sighing in amusement.

"Children... they believe just about anything these days." He said to himself.

"Don't they?" A voice interrupted suddenly. Jerking his head back to the counter, his eyes met with a youth wearing a helmet, making him unrecognizable. He was standing in a bored fashion with one elbow on the higher counter as he leaned against it.

"Hello young man. Can I get you something?" He asked politely, though he was a bit confused on how he got in, seeing as no one had come in through the door. "We have a wide selection of candy."

"I don't like sweet things." The teen replied boredly "I like my 'candy' nice and ..._bitter_. Or nonexistent works too." The Candy Man grew even more confused at his declaration, seeing as CANDY was largely displayed on the store front, there was no way he could have walked in by accident.

"Do you need help or something? Why are you here?" He asked again, immediately assuming the possibly needed his assistance for something else, but then, why his candy store of all places. The youth seemed to pause for a long moment, almost causing the Candy Man more worry, but his worry grew to weariness when he began to laugh. It wasn't a laugh you expected to hear from someone so young... it sounded... insane.

"You've been calling me by that rotten nickname for the past five minutes... or should I say _singing_ it and then you ask me why I'm here?" He said before laughing some more as he stood off the counter. "I believe it is you that will be needing help." He finished.

Already sensing trouble, the Candy Man quickly grabbed a broom nearby for protection. The man may seem plump and defenseless, but none would ever assume he was a black belt in taekwondo.  
.

"If you aren't here for candy, why are you here? If it's to cause trouble, I think you should leave now." He stated firmly, all previous smiles wiped from his features.

"You said it yourself didn't you? Though I think you have the last part wrong, but I guess it could be right somewhat." He state before a strange blade suddenly appeared in his hand.

"What?" The Candy Man said in bewilderment.

" _'You should never ever say his name more than five times in one day, or else he will come after you.'_ As you say. But it not just candy you'll never be eating again. In fact, when I'm done with you, you won't be able to do much of anything anymore." He explained darkly. "By the way, you should know, I _HATE_ being called Vanny."

* * *

_**3 Days Later~**_

* * *

"Mommy, can we stop by the candy store?" Sora and Roxas begged in unison. She had taken them with her to the grocery store and they were retuning home once more. She looked down at them sadly before shaking her head.

"Sorry kids, but the candy store isn't open anymore." She told them. Confused, both boys glanced over to where the candy store was located, finding it covered in yellow tape with words they couldn't yet read.

"Why?" Roxas asked before their mother pushed them along faster.

"...The Candy Man went on a long vacation."

* * *

_Destiny Island News Report_

_2 days ago, Mr. Candy Man was found dead in his candy store. Autopsy suggests he was put through extreme physical torture before his death._

_This torture includes high voltage electricity through his body multiple times. Many third degree burns. It was also reported that insane amounts of various candies was forcefully swallowed, most still in their wrappings. _

_Lastly, all of his limbs were severely frost bitten, if he had survived, none of his limbs would have been usable. Even the most simplest tasks of chewing a piece of gum would have been impossible._

_All the store left in the candy store was also burned. The only stock that was left over was the Candy Man's supply of black licorice._

_

* * *

_Not that's bitter! XP Yuck, I hate that stuff. My grandpa used to eat it all the time, but I was about ready to puke just getting a whiff of it.

So, of course I reference Charlie and the Chocolate Factory~ =D

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory X Candy Man (The horror movie) Yup. That about sums up this chapter. XD

Man, I don't think anyone realizes how funny this is to me. XD


	5. The Delivery

**A/N**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA... Phew... you guys! *tears* I'm finally updating! T^T College takes some time! And that's all I have to say on my time management! XD

SOOOOOOOO. Today, lady and gents, I bring you the FREAKING MESSENGER. YEAH. And his creator, CD, better known as CrimsonDarkness0013! 8D GUAGAGA!

Clears throat. U_U The Messenger is the by product of Awesome Sauce and Epic Tartar put together. There's nothing better I say! 8D And he is availible all you can read in her fic Rouge of the Fallen! So go read more about him PLEASE! Nehehehe.

Ah, and I must say, I totally cheated. XD You see, Divine Wolfe wrote and AWESOME story with The Messenger in it, possibly with not as much help I had. XD And I didn't even add much! So, read hers also! Nows! It's called 'Villain of a Sort'.

In this side story, I was planning to write ALL the OC's people so kindly let me borrow... but it was too much for now. I'll have to save them for a different one. XD

**TIME:** And so, if you haven't already, this chapter is more fun to read if you've read Chapter 11: **Ven's Prelude** of my main fic! 8D This is happening on how he got that letter and what happened right before he went to go met that certain evil. And The Messenger is not involved in what happened to Venny. Just to be clear, I don't want you to think that. XD That was all _Baldy_ right there. U_U

Disclaimer:

KB- A new one for a change indeed! 8D So, take it away CD! XD

CD- Me buddy kb doesn't own KH sadly...-coughorthePSPtoplayityetcough- *gets whacked* But she REALLY wanted this character to at least have one appeareance. So..yeah. The Messenger is mine to own. You can start the fic now!

KB- Actually now mez do as you know. So it's all handy dandy... *more maniacal laughter as if you haven't heard enough*

* * *

**The Delivery**

Ven sighed as he walked home finally. So many after school activities and such was tiring him out now that school was finally winding down for the summer. But it seemed the after school programs were only picking up in activity. He was too tired to even hang out with his friends for the day.

Giving another sigh, he looked up as he finally reached home, walking down the short path to the front door, stepping a bit to the side just as he was reaching for the knob.

" Delivery for one Ventus of Destiny Islands." A voice announced nearby. Curious, though more confused, Ven turned his head to find a figure standing not far away from him, wearing a clock with a hood that completely hid all his facial features. For a moment, Ven just stared, taking a glance around in puzzlement seeing as no one was around a moment ago and he would have though he heard someone running up.

"... Delivery?" Ven answered. Walking a bit closer, the figure suddenly reached into his sleeve, pulling out an elegant looking envelope, reaching out to hand it to him. Taking the envelope in interest, he found the front of the envelope had his name in fine cursive, but strangely nothing else. No address, no return address, just his name, much to his confusion.

"I suppose you are the receiver?" The cloaked man asked suddenly.

"... I think so?" He replied unsure, looking up from the letter to him. "Who are you? And how do you know where I live?" He questioned, sure the island was small, but not even he knew everyone by face, name, and house.

"I'm the Messenger. You can just call me Messenger. And as the courier I am, I have to make sure special deliveries are to remain anonymous, including yours."

"...So you don't know who it's from?" He questioned next, finding this situation to be strange to say the least.

"Only I can personally say, but not to loud." He responded, suddenly taking a glance around, as if checking to make sure no one was around before focusing back on Ven, continuing on more quietly. "It's from one Master Eraqus of the Land of Departure."

"Land of Departure...?" He repeated carefully, having never heard of a place like that around the island. "Who is Master Eraqus? I've never heard that name around here..." To his confusion, the man paused once more before surveying the area again, seemingly more thoroughly this time, turning to Ven again.

"I was told not to reveal too much, but I suppose since you'll eventually learn soon...just as you have to keep quiet about it for a bit, alright?" He explained, promptly seating himself on the concrete pathway. Taking it as a hint, Ven also took a seat, pondering why he was being so secretive and suspicious, making him a bit suspicious of the guy himself.

"The Land of Departure...is another world. Outside of this one. The reason it's to be a secret is because if word gets out, there'll be more trouble than you want."

"... Another world?" Ven repeated again, slightly doubtful, though his curiosity kept him interested, waiting for more explanation as the man gave him a reassuring nod.

"Yeah. There's way more out there. You always see them in the night...shining out in the dark sky. An amazing thing really. And I think...you're going to have the chance to explore some." He continued with sureness in his tone.

"... Stars are different worlds?" He asked, glancing down at his envelope in a new light, though part of his brain still told him not to believe something so silly, he couldn't help but believe it a little.

"Most of them, yeah. Like I said, I can't say much, or else I'll be in big trouble. The information you need...will be right there." He emphasized, reaching forward to poke at the envelope a bit. "I can tell you're a good kid...but I can also tell something big's gonna happen." He finished. Interest peeked further, Ven looked up at the hooded man once more, imagining from his tone he was smiling or something, brain telling him he was possibly being fooled, but still that he probably wasn't.

"What do you mean?" He questioned again, glancing down at the envelope again, tempted to simply rip it open now to find out what this was all about. He stopped when the man suddenly brought up his hand, putting a finger to where he imagined his lips were near.

"Read to yourself when you're alone, where no one's around to see. It's for your own safety too." He said in a lower voice again, the mood turning slightly serious for a moment as Ven gave a nod. Without delay, the clocked man stood up from the ground, preceding to walk opposite of the house back towards the sandy street.

"Well, good luck to ya, and have a good evening." Watching him walk off for a moment, Ven finally stood up also, once last question on the tip of his tongue.

"Are you from somewhere else too?" He called out slightly, but not too loudly since it seemed this was meant to all be kept secret. The man rolled to a stop right at the edge of the path next to the mailbox, though he didn't turn back to look at Ven.

"... Probably." He answered simply.

"... Probably?

"I'm just a simple courier. One you'll probably forget anyways. There's no need to know." He finished, continuing he leave down the street. A bit puzzled on his reply, Ven only watched him leave for a moment before turning back to the door with a sigh, looking down at his envelope as he reached for the knob again. He highly doubted he was ever going to forget this incident, being the weirdest thing he'd ever encountered and all.

Turning the knob and opening the door, Ven yelped in surprise as he was suddenly tackled back down to the ground, giving a pained groan before sitting up on his elbows to find his two little brothers of course. He had forgotten to step to the side of the door since Sora and Roxas seemed to enjoy given him a headache from falling everyday.

"What did I say about doing this you guys?" Ven grunted, sitting up more to rub his sore head, making sure to glare at them, but it seemed to have no effect on the newly four year olds.

"What took ya so long Venny?" Roxas questioned, bouncing slightly on Ven's leg, which did not feel good in the slightest.

"We heard ya talkin' to somebody outside, but mommy told us to wait until you came in. Who was it Venny?" Sora added, bouncing on his other leg all the same; twins indeed. Giving another sigh, Ven looked behind him to point out the strange man he was just chatting with, but looking around a bit, he found it deserted. Confused, Ven looked down both streets more carefully, sure he didn't hear the guy running away or anything, but he was still nowhere to be found.

"... I don't know where he went." He responded, looking back to his brothers to find them just about ready to rip his letter in half. "Hey!" He snapped, snatching it from them quickly.

"Mommy said no snatchin'!" Sora yelled, lunging to grab the letter back from him, though Ven held it behind him.

"And mom also said not to open other people stuff didn't she?" Ven countered. There was a short pause before Sora and Roxas gave it other the usual look, immediately lunging at Ven at the same time, letter in their sights.

"Get the mail Sora! I will hold 'em down!" Roxas instructed, though he was failing to even do his job. The wrestling continued before the last resort involving the licking of the price easily discouraged the mail stealers of their mail ripping prize.

* * *

_Skipping to just after escaping from his mother and the 10 ton suitcase..._

* * *

Humming softly in triumph, Ven continued towards the docks with his small bag over his shoulder, giving a chuckling in-between tunes from his mothers expression as he escaped down the street. Looking to the sky, Ven assumed he had about thirty minuted before he had to be at Play Island for his 'assessment' to be accepted as a trainee to become a keyblade wielder, and maybe even a Keyblade Master if he trained hard enough. And eventually, he could even explore different worlds, so said some of his letter, but he still could help but feel like it was all a big prank. What was a Keyblade? A blade shaped like a key? Shaking his head, the image of a key as a weapon just seemed like a joke to him, but strangely still not that hard to believe.

As he arrived at the dock, he raised his head curiously, surprised to actually find someone waiting there so early in the morning besides really old people. Coming closer, he eventually recognized the person who coincidentally gave him the strange letter in the first place, coming to a stop not to far from where he was seated on the dock, highly curious once more.

"Nice view isn't it?" The man suddenly spoke again, looking a bit mesmerized as the sun showed its pink and orange rising tones, reflecting onto the waters making the view quite a sight, though not that amazing to someone whose seen it all their life. Looking out at the view also, Ven found the same sight he's seen many times before.

".. It never changes." He replied, pausing for a moment before turning back to the man still seated on the dock. "You're that guy from before...right?"

"Yup." He confirmed immediately. So I guess you read your message yes?"

"Yeah... it's not a joke right?" Ven asked, still a bit skeptical, looking out at Play Island, though not finding anyone there he was supposed to meet twenty minutes from now. "I'm supposed to meet someone over there today..."

"No joke." He said, finally standing from the dock as he turned towards Ven. "You feeling up for it then?"

"Uh... I think so. It kinda sounds fun training for real." He answered truthfully. While he enjoyed 'sparring' with his friends with wooden swords and all, what better chance to really learn to battle?

"Well that's good. Gotta be a bit optimistic for new experiences right?" He continued, earning and enthusiastic nod for Ven this time. "Well, best of luck to you. I've got to get going."

"Thank you." Ven replied, continuing onto the dock towards his usual boat, bending down to untie it from it's post. "See you around I guess?" The man shrugged, turning his head slightly away from Ven back to the view of the rising sun.

"Maybe, maybe not. The real question...is if you'll remember."

"... Why wouldn't I?" Ven asked, finding these strange meeting would be very hard to forget, even if he wanted to.

"You never know. But then again, neither do I." Without a moment pause, the man then took his leave once more, leaving Ven a bit confused again. Thoughtful, Ven turned his attention back to the rope as he finished untying it, having trouble deciding if the guy was kinda cool and mysterious or kinda cool, but still weird. Giving a sigh as he climbed into the boat, he assumed maybe the guy wasn't just pulling a prank on him, though he still had much trouble deciding as he looked out at Play Island in the distance.

"... Fifteen minutes left."

* * *

THE ENDS

And the Next one I believe will involve Cupcakes... 8D


	6. Cake Makers

_**A/N: **_Woohoo! *suffering with college stuffs still* I-I'm so happy I got this finally! Even if only a side story. D8 The main story... sort of ran into a rut because I forgot about Terra's situation... But it's still being written with perseverance! D8

It's really short and crappy and I had to deal with many OpenOffice crashes, *had a much smaller one right before uploading* ... But I hope it's okay. D8

**TIME: **I say... this is definitely when they are four. But I'm not sure whether closer to 3 or 5. XD**  
**

Disclaimer: I only own the story people. And if there are any OC's, I guess I'll own them too... (excepts for the Messenger... was that last chapter. Yeah. Couldn't own him if I tried. XD He's too good. And I'd be sued. U_U)

* * *

"... Venny?" Sora voiced suddenly. Giving a sigh and peeking out from his eyelids, Ven looked over finding Sora and Roxas by the couch side where he was currently trying to nap. Of course, he was on babysitting duty again while their mother ran a few errands around the island. Just giving another sigh, he simply closed his eyes again.

"Yes Sora?" He replied tiredly, school hadn't been so great lately.

"Can you teach us how to cook?" Roxas spoke up, obvious excitement in his voice. Getting a bad feeling, Ven peeked open an eye again to look at them.

"What do you need to cook? I can just make it for you." He could tell that's not what they wanted, given they suddenly looked pouty.

"We wanna to do it by ourself." Sora denied, crossing his arms as if adding emphasis.

"If you want to do it by yourselves, then do it by yourselves." He replied with a sigh, closing his eyes again, finding this just to be another pointless conversation.

"But we don' know how." Roxas whined, both boys becoming impatient. Ignoring them, Ven simply sighed again, turning onto his side away from them. Giving huffs, Sora and Roxas left to their room again in 'secret'.

"Now what do we do Sora? He won' teach us how to make cake and cupcakes." Roxas complained, sure Venny would have been willing.

"... I don' know. But if we don' make a cake today, we never make it in time for mommy's birthday." Sora replied. "And Venny said we can do it by ourself... all we gotta do is look in one of mommys cook books." He added, giving a nod. They didn't need Venny's help at all. Giving an agreeing nod, Sora and Roxas quietly made their way back to the kitchen. Signaling a pause, Roxas carefully peeked around the corner to where Venny lay still. Giving Sora another glance, they both approached him quietly.

"... Is he asleep?" Sora whispered, poking Venny's cheek a little. Nervous he was going to wake him up if he was sleep, Roxas quickly pushed Sora's hand away.

"He is asleep because he didn' open his eyes." Roxas confirmed, going into the kitchen.

"What are we suppose to use?" Sora questioned, following his brother into the kitchen curiously. Shrugging, Roxas quickly got the small stool provided by their mother so they could see to the counter, wasting no time, Roxas quickly opened the silverware drawer.

"I don' know... but..." He trailed off, still reaching in before suddenly pulling out two knives. "I saw mommy use knives for her cake." Giving a sure nod, Roxas handed Sora a knife at well.

"What so we do with them?"

"I said I don' know! Stop asking stuff. All I know... is that mommy used a knife before. And she used a bowl."

"I get it!" Sora exclaimed, rushing over a bottom counter with knife in hand. Pulling open the cabinet, he looked inside and reached in, pulling out a large bowl. "What else?"

"And... I saw her use flour." He continued, climbing on the stool once again with his knife still in his hand, reaching over as far as his arms would go for the large jar of flour on the counter. Eventually reaching his prize, he slowly pulled it off the counter. Finally having it, he did his best to hold it with the knife while getting off his stool, though the plastic easily slid from his grip. With a loud clank, flour crashed everywhere. More concerned about Venny, the flour covered twins quickly peeked into the living room to see if the noise had woken him up. With a mumble, all Venny did was turn further into the couch.

* * *

"Now we got flour and water... how do we make it chocolate?" Roxas pondered while stirring their flour and water mixture with his knife aquired earlier in their cake making.

"...I know!" Sora spoke up, going to the refrigerator and grabbing the chocolate syrup mix. While Roxas stirred the watery mix, Sora squirted syrup in until everything was very dark brown.

"... I think it look too watery Sora." Roxas commented, finding it looked more like a drink than cake mix their mother let them lick off the spoons.

"Then we add more flour?" Sora said unsure, putting down his knife for a moment to carefully scoop up some of the flour from the floor and put it into the bowl. Following his actions, Roxas did the same until the bowl was packed full with flour.

"Now we got to turn on the oven." Roxas piked, quickly walking on the powdered floor and dragging the stool along. "What should I put it on?"

"Hm... put it as high as it goes. We gotta cook it fast before mommy get home and Venny wakes up." Giving a nod, Roxas easily turned the nob to the highest setting before getting down and opening the oven to put the bowl in."

"Wait Roxas... we didn' put the candles on it."

"I thought we put candles on after?"

"But we won' have time!" Rushing, Sora dragged the stool back to another drawer. Getting up on the stool, he quickly pulled it out and reach in for a while before pulling on a whole pack of candles. Carefully, he and Roxas placed all the candles into the packed flour bowl and together lifted it up, trailing flour along the already dusted floor. With a huff, both boys got it into the still warming oven before closing it.

"Where the timer?" Roxas added, finding it seconds later. "How long?" Counting on his fingers in concentration, Sora quickly supplied six fingers to go from. Giving a nod, Roxas easily set it to nine.

* * *

Though his nap was interrupted a while ago, Ven was having a surprising quiet and peaceful nap. After hours of no interruption, he finally stirred with a content nod, cracking open his eyes with ease, though grew confused when he saw the air not only looked hazy but also smelled of smoke. Confused, he sat up quickly looking around, though looking in the kitchen direction, the smoke obviously had a source.

A bit in panic, Ven raced from the couch as quickly as possible into the kitchen but instantly fell as he slipped. Bewildered, he sat up from the floor with a groan, but quickly realized he slipped on piles of flour.

"Venny woke up Sora!" Roxas exclaimed. Looking up, Ven paled as he saw Sora and Roxas in front of the oven. Through the window he could see what appeared to be explosions, and the oven jolted constantly from its place, looking about ready to explode for good.

"What did you guys do?" Ven shouted, getting up from his spot and he approached both of them quickly.

"It too late to help Venny. The cake is almost finish. See!" Sora explained proudly, holding up the timer that displayed only fifteen seconds left. As if on cue, the ovens movements turned more intense, actually jumping up from its place a few times. Putting the pieces together and assuming what was soon to happen, Ven forcefully grabbed his brothers before running out of the kitchen as quickly as he could, though was hindered by the slippery powdered floor.

Just as the timer suddenly rang of time being up, the oven exploded greatly only seconds before Ven made it around the corner. Even being half way across the living room didn't save them from the heat. Holding onto both of them still, Ven successfully made it out of the house, backing away as far as possible as he watched the kitchen portion of the house burn with fiery rage.

"... I'm so dead." He mumbled absently.

* * *

Walking home from her monthly island meeting, she was already highly concerned when people walked by giving her strange looks and many emergency firetrucks and people with buckets rushing past. As she watched all the people rush forward, she wished many a times they weren't turning down her street, but every single time they did. Unable to take the suspense, she began rushing to her house just as much as everyone else was. Even from far away, she could see smoke rising in the air.

Finally reaching home, devastated just didn't explain her current emotion. Though most of the house was okay, the kitchen area was literally on fire. As she arrived, a few firemen had already recognized her, informing her Ven, Sora, and Roxas were just fine with only a few minor burns.

"How did this happen?" She yelled, still in a panic over her house.

"Some firemen went inside. From the looks of it, there was a literal explosion in your kitchen ma'am. Originating from the oven, but the fire quickly spread from what we think might have been flour."

"... Where are my kids?" She asked quickly, walking away as he pointed to an ambulance nearby.

* * *

"What do you guys think you were doing?" Ven shouted again. "Mom is going to kill all of us when she gets home! This kind of thing can't be fixed before she see's like the other stuff!" He exclaimed, pointing to their still burning house.

"We were making a cake Venny! Now it gonna be all burnt." They explained in unison with pouting.

"I told you not to do that!" He replied angrily.

"But we wanted to make mommy a birthday cake!" Sora continued.

"... It's not even her birthday!" Ven said louder, not understanding where they got that idea from, being her birthday was still six months away.

"It your fault for nappin' Venny! We told you we need help makin' the cake." Roxas finished while crossing his arms, pouting even more.

"Napping you say..." A voice suddenly announced from behind, instantly sending shivers of fear down Ven's back. Turning around slowly, he instantly spotted his mom right behind him with a smile. "Did I just hear you were taking a nap while you were supposed to be baby sitting?" She continued, still smiling.

"I-I just rested my eyes for a minute..." Ven stuttered.

"So all this happened in one minute?" She asked, giving hum and a nod looking back to her smaller boys. "And you two were playing in the kitchen?"

"We was makin' you a cake with the oven mommy." Sora said happily.

"But the fireman said it would be burn." Roxas added, though seemed just as proud of their cooking. With another nod and hum, she smiled wider with a sigh, glancing at them all.

"Well... I know three more things that will really be burning tonight." She finished.

* * *

Crap? Yes I know. DX

Main chappie is about... 45% or more finished at the moment. Again... I have to figure out what Terra is doing that appears to be bad since the princesses and stuff are already gone... XD

But hey... You all get a prize for reading the side stories with the main story! Can ya guess where they are? 8D

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

He was sure the car would run over them in just seconds now, but nearly choked as he was tugged backwards roughly. Bewildered, he snapped open his eyes just as the car flew past, only inches away from squishing him under the furiously spinning tires. He sputtered again as he was suddenly splashed with more water from the puddle he and Sora were just soaking in.

Baffled, Roxas looked over as she car crazily sped off around the corner. Giving a shaky sigh, he looked back to the puddle for a long pause, but grew slightly panicked that Sora wasn't around. Growing fearful, he quickly looked around himself, though grew still as he say Sora sitting not too far from him. Looking over a bit more, Roxas also saw a wet dog. Before he could say much, he startled suddenly as something wet rubbed against his neck, jerking his head around to find another wet dog looking at him curiously. Both the dogs had lots of black spots covering their white fur. They both also had collars it seemed, though one was red and the other blue.


	7. Water Guns

**A/N:** Please read that below.

**TIME:** This chapter probably happens not too long after the tea party incident. XD

* * *

"Ccch. I've spotted them in the park on the springs partner. Over."**  
****"**Ccch. Understood. What is the best way to sneak up on them? Over."**  
****"**Ccch. From behind. No one looks behind when you ride on the swings. Over."**  
****"**Ccch. Well, what are we waiting for, let's go! Over."

The two undercover soldiers carefully crept through the underbrush of the small section of the island park. They snuck along as silently as possible, looking down to make sure they did not crunch on any leaves that would alert their targets. Camouflaged with a bit of mud streaks on their cheeks, there was no way anyone could spot continued their sneaky approach, stopping patiently at the edge of the underbrush. Observing their prey, one looked to the other in a prepared fashion.

**"**Ccch. The targets still haven't noticed our position partner. Permission to attack? Over."**  
****"**Ccch. No, don't shoot until we're right behind them. Over."

Nodding, the younger one continued forward in a crouch, the older soon following. Today, they would make their targets surrender.

* * *

"Well Namine, what do you want to do now?" Kairi asked, coming to a stop on the swing. So far, they've done everything possible on the playground. Today felt pretty slow on the island, but Kairi was sure there was something else to do. Coming to a stop as well, Namine looked thoughtful before turning to her twin

"Why do I have to think up the to do list?" She responded with a small smile before starting a soft rhythm of swinging again. Sighing, Kairi followed suit.

"Well, you come up with some fun stuff at times like these you know?"**  
**"But so do you." **  
**"But... I don't feeling like thinking." Kairi sighed.

"ATTACK!" A voice suddenly yelled from behind the sisters. Turning around in surprise, Kari and Namine were met with the sight of a partially muddied Sora and Roxas rushing at them, water guns orders, Sora began to violently sprinkle the water at the two unsuspecting targets. Screaming from the sudden soaking, the girls quickly abandoned their comfortable swing seats and ran for their dryness.

"CCCH! Roxas! The targets are moving! Over!" Sora yelled into his imaginary walkie talkie, starting to chase the girls.

"Ccch. Roger!" Catching the girls off guard, Roxas slid in front of them, also pepper them with water from newly acquired water guns.

"C-cut it out!" Kairi stuttered, trying to shield herself from the cold water that now soaked her dress as Namine ducked down in attempts to remain dry. After a moment, Roxas and Sora let up, looking at the two girls.  
"Ccch, looks like both the targets have surrendered partner. Over."**  
**"Ccch, looks like it. Victory!" Roxas exclaimed. Laughing, Sora began to run off.

"Hey, don't leave your partner. behind soldier!" Roxas yelled after him, but laughed just as humorously after. Furious, Kairi stood up straighter, soaked from head to toe.

"We'll get you back you big bullies! Just wait and see!" She yelled after them, helping Namine up before heading home to wash up and change.

* * *

A week passed by calmly. Sora and Roxas's prank of the sisters forgotten by the brothers days later when Kairi and Namine provided no quick retaliation.

Roxas calmly laid on the Play Island beach next to his brother in their usual napping spot, sleepy watching the puffy clouds rolls by. Slowly closing his eyes, Roxas began to fall into a nice dreamy was just on the edge of sleep before a dark shadow suddenly dimmed the light behind his eyelids. Confused from the sudden sun blockage, he opened his eyes upwards to see an evilly smirking Kairi with a massive water gun equipped in her grasp. It was three times bigger than the ones Sora and himself wielded only days ago.

Surprised, he sat up with a start, though quickly realized Namine was in front of him. The usual quiet kind eyed girl had a grin even more devilish than Kairi's. Her usually calm and collected blue eyes now burned with the fiery want of revenge as her hands tightly gripped her massive water gun tighter.

Shocked, Roxas absently slapped his brother next to him, not wanting to face this terrible fate alone. Releasing a slightly annoyed groan, Sora sat up sleepily, looking weary eyed at his brother.

"Roxas, what's the big... idea..." Sora began, but quickly went quiet when he noticed exactly what he was woken up for.

"We did say we'd get payback didn't we?" Kairi announced cheerfully, pointing her gun at the two. "Did you think we forgot about it?

Both boys began stuttering uncontrollably as they tried to formulate a way to get out the situation, but were promptly silenced by the sudden click of Namine's gun.

"We sure hope you're thirsty." Namine added quietly.

* * *

It was evening now as she waited patiently for her boys to return home for supper. Hearing the door creaking open slowly, she curiously looked to the door, finding the usually cheerful boys solemn and strangely soaking wet.

"Did you boys go swimming without your swimming trunks again?" She asked with a small chuckle, heading down the hall and getting some towels to dry them off.

"No..." They responded in unison, but explained No further.

Today for the second time, the boys realized that girls are scary.

* * *

Next Story!: **Riku's Weakness**

* * *

**A/N: **The summer is almost here everyone! Q_Q -sniffle-

Ah finally. Last summer was a bummer, but this summer I have a lot planned. My main plan is to write out the entire main fic story before school starts again. That way, everything will be written and if I need to make any changes, they'll be small and I can upload more frequently! -would be a dream come true-

So, hopefully I'll have the next chapter written out by the end of this month. I just can't do it during school, I can't concentrate and make it as good as I can. But now it all should be good.

And don't forget everyone, I frequent on my DA as well, so if you need meh I'm still around. ;D

Till next time folks!


End file.
